


The Boogeyman

by I_Write_Useless_Fanfics, Okarai12



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity doesn't know how to deal with feelings, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Blood, Boscha is a bully, F/F, FIRST FANFIC BE NICE, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, How Do I Tag, Incorrect Human Facts Brought To You By The Boiling Isles, Injury, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Panic attack Luz, Slow Burn, kinda spooky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Useless_Fanfics/pseuds/I_Write_Useless_Fanfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okarai12/pseuds/Okarai12
Summary: Everything seemed normal for Luz at the boiling Isles until one day a speaker shows up in her Demonics and Monsters class, Luz felt off about this speaker until they mention something about their goal to catch a human in the midst of their list of monsters they wished to catch. After the encounter Luz has been getting random anxiety and panic attacks as she has a feeling they have something to do with the speaker. Who will Luz fall to and who will believe her?I suck at summaries/descriptions but I promise it's a good fanfic.(This is our first fanfic but we put a lot of effort into it. This was written after 'Understanding Willow' aired but this could take place anywhere between then and before she faces Belos. This is slight Canon Divergence but not much changed.)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney (mentioned)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 216





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this a try! We are excited to show our first fanfic. This was a project we worked on the second 'Understanding Willow' aired and we have been working on it ever since! Comments are appreciated! This fanfic will have fanart drawn by me (I_Write_Useless_Fanfics) but if you do wish to draw your own please place a link in the comments so we can see it! We will try to interact with you guys and this fanfic will have a scheduled date for each chapter! (See schedule at the end notes) 
> 
> We will start a Tumblr account soon if you wish to see fanart that isn't posted on here. (Putting art in this was aggravating ngl) If you make any fanart we might post it on there! (With permission of course)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a try! We are excited to show our first fanfic. This was a project we worked on the second 'Understanding Willow' aired and we have been working on it ever since! Comments are appreciated! This fanfic will have fanart drawn by me (I_Write_Useless_Fanfics) but if you do wish to draw your own please place a link in the comments so we can see it! We will try to interact with you guys and this fanfic will have a scheduled date for each chapter! (See schedule at the end notes) 
> 
> We will start a Tumblr account soon if you wish to see fanart that isn't posted on here. (Putting art in this was aggravating ngl) If you make any fanart we might post it on there! (With permission of course)

The sound of sneakers on cobblestone pathways and heavy breathing was the only warning sound to the shoppers in the marketplace, as they occupied the road toward the school known as Hexside.

Luz knew she was gonna run late as the burning in her legs cried for her to stop but she refused to listen, too determined to get there as fast as possible. The backpack that was slung over her shoulder wasn't helping, causing an imbalance on one side due to the added weight from the books stored safely in the blue bag.

Upon reaching the school the building stood tall almost in an intimidating way. swallowing, Luz ran up the steps to the main entrance, as she swung the doors open the first hour bell sounded. Panting and trying to suck in as much oxygen possible, she still cringed at the bell's scream. Her little break to open the doors didn't stop her running mentality as she continued her pace to the Plant Track in hopes not to be even more late then she already was.

Turning a sharp corner Luz collided into someone as she stumbled but kept her footing, in her haze she didn't see who, but she kept running, spewing apologies to the poor person she ran into as she got a mumble in reply behind her.

The plant track's classroom was up ahead as she willed her legs to go the extra mile noticing the door was still open, allowing her to enter without the teacher's attention. Luz bolted toward her rightful stool she normally sat on, but the momentum of her sprinting caused her to slide over and off the seat, knocking it over. Alerting the teacher of her presence, as well as a few students.

Luz blinked as she muttered under her breath, stumbling back onto her feet as the teacher cleared their throat. "Miss Luz.." The teacher began as Luz rightend the stool back into place as she frowned at the sternness in his voice. "When you arrive late please try not to make a ruckus."

"I-Im sorry Sir," Luz stammered, as her cheeks blushed slightly in embarrassment. The teacher only nodded before turning back to the chalkboard continuing what he was writing.

A slight nudge got Luz's attention, drawing her gaze from the board to her friend Willow who sat on her left on their shared table. "Why were you late?" she whispered toward Luz, a small show of concern on her features.

"I overslept," she started giving a glance at the teacher before continuing. "My alarm didn't go off and I only had time to get dressed before I was out the door and ran here, I didn't even have breakfast." Willow frowned at the last part giving a small hum as she continued to copy what was on the board into her notes.

"I was just worried, I thought you almost got eaten again," Willow finally responded in a hushed tone, giving a gentle look to Luz. "You should probably write this stuff down by the way Luz," She gestured toward the chalkboard with her pencil discreetly.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Luz responded sheepishly as she reached into her bag, retrieving her notebook and pencil. The rest of plant track class was uneventful, they only had to write notes as the last remainder of time people used to finish up homework from other classes or to visit with friends.

When the first class was over, Willow and Luz walked together to their lockers, her hands resting casually in the straps of her backpack as they chatted about anything that came across their minds. As they got closer to their destination they both realized someone was leaning against their lockers, a girl with purple-ish hair and three eyes waited patiently, leaning against the locker while looking at her scroll.

"Hey Boscha, can I help you with anything?" Luz questioned upon arriving at her locker. The girl glared up as she summoned her scroll away with a swing of her finger.

"What is with you humans? Are you just brain dead or what?" She snapped back making Luz confused at the sudden anger, Boscha sighed at the baffled look the human gave. "You ran into me this morning and didn't seem to care in the slightest! What if you broke my arm or something?"

"I apologized, I just didn't wanna be late for class Boscha," Luz mumbled slightly, gripping her book bag straps tighter.

"That is why you can never be a witch," Boscha barked looking at her freshly painted nails as she earned a glare from Luz. "Humans are so worthless they can't even be careful of their own surroundings, less perform simple magic spells."

Luz's eyes narrowed more as she opened her mouth to speak but Willow intervened, "Can't you go be rude somewhere else?"

Boscha looked her over before responding, "Why should I take orders from someone who's only friends are plants and-" She looked Luz up and down, gesturing slightly toward the human in front of her before finishing her sentence, "nobodies?"

Luz clenched her jaw slightly, "It's one thing to pick on me, but I will not tolerate you picking on my friends!" Luz snapped as she straightened her back. It seemed to take Boscha by surprise not realising Luz had a trigger point, but smirked at the thought.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, You humans I just-" She was cut off by a gesture she has never seen before being directed toward her from the human. It appeared to be a fist but with only one finger up. Boscha didn't know what it meant, but by the way Luz's body language spoke only could mean something negative in her direction.

Boscha growled as she glared daggers at Luz, watching them collect their things from their lockers before walking off in separate ways to their respectful classes.

Luz carried her book close to her chest as she glanced at the sign on the wall near the door. **_[Demonics and Monsters 206]_** Her fifth hour class before lunch, it wasn't a magic track but it was mandatory for every student to learn.

Upon stepping into the classroom, her eyes gravitated toward a green-haired girl sitting close to the window, an empty seat next to her on a small table big enough for two people. Amity seemed to notice her presence as Luz gave a slight wave in her direction. The witch smiled at the gesture, before Luz could start her trek toward Amity, she was rudely shoulder bumped harshly by someone who sped walked past, sitting in her spot. Luz frowned seeing the 3-eyed witch claiming the chair next to Amity, Luz forgot Boscha had this class with her until now.

Huffing in disappointment, Luz sat in the next empty seat she could find and placed her bag on the ground under her feet. She Leaned her head on her propped hand, waiting patiently for class to begin.

The chatter of the classroom seemed to become a blur of voices as she started to become bored, the ticking of the living creature inside of the clock slowly becoming less interesting to look at. Luz glanced over at Amity seeing the witch was occupying herself with a notebook of some sort as Boscha droned on about something that Amity seemed very disinterested in.

"Attention class," an older female said as she brushed a piece of blue hair behind one of her horns. Luz didn't even hear the bell go off and blinked a few times to get her bearings. "We will have a speaker today talk about their experiences with dealing in demons and monsters!" She clasped her hands together as some of the students perked up at her words, Luz was kinda excited at the new change for a day too.

The classroom door swung open as it banged against the wall, startling most of the students. A tall but very masculine man came through; They appeared to be around six foot and were wearing a deer skull mask; Their outfit reminded Luz of a Wendigo of sorts. As the Hunter walked forward toward the front of the class the sound of his black leather boots and the clanking of metal from his belts of mysteries was the only thing that could be heard.

The teacher politely moved out of the way to give the speaker more room as he tightened his dark brown gloves, patting any winkles in his black trench coat as his carnelian red shirt was tucked into his caramel brown pants. The further down you looked the more tattered the coat was until it ended at his ankles. If Luz was being honest, he kinda frightened her.

"Well class," the teacher began. "This is our speaker-" She paused waving her hand toward the Hunter.

"Bronx," he finished for her, his voice was similar to Warden Wrath's but more gravelly and harsh. "I am here to describe my experiences with monsters and demons," He started, pacing slightly around the front of the room as he crossed his arms behind his back. "And maybe one day you can end up like me," He gestured to himself with his thumb as the students started mumbling things amongst themselves.

Luz didn't understand why but Bronx just seemed to rub her the wrong way. She couldn't tell if it was the outfit or what but her fight or flight reflexes were screaming at her to do something, but instead she just swallowed it down as she steeled herself in place.

He started to drone on about all kinds of creatures he has faced. Luz was starting to lose interest until he mentioned something about a house on legs.

"My idol I was inspired by, his last fight was with this giant house with owl-like legs!" Some of the classmates murmured about seeing something like that on Penstagram or they glanced over at Luz causing her to flush in embarrassment. "As a great hunter you should always have a goal, my goal is to catch every monster I can." He cleared his gruff voice as he started to count the creatures he wished to catch on his gloved fingers. "The Snaggleback, Slitherbeast, Great Basilisk, and I could never forget the most deadliest, most fearsome, a human!" The last part took Luz aback slightly. ' _Did he just say 'a human'?'_ Most of the class was staring at her now making her lift her hooded cowl up. She glanced at Amity who was staring at her but with an unreadable expression. "I heard many things about them, I want to capture one for myself."

Luz lowered her head, resting it on her arms as she looked around trying to find the teacher but noticed she wasn't even in the classroom anymore. Before the wendigo-dressed hunter could utter another word the bell signaled the period was over and lunch was about to begin.

Luz breathed a sigh of relief as she grabbed her backpack to leave. She started to walk out into the hallway but stopped short to wait for Amity at the doorway. Turning around she noticed Boscha talking with Bronx on the other side of the classroom, just watching them talk started to make her heart beat faster, giving Luz a wave of anxiety as she furrowed her brows. She couldn't make out what they were saying but noticed the hunter peer in her direction before looking back at Boscha causing Luz to swallow dryly.

"Hey Luz," a voice broke her out of her thoughts, startling the girl as she peered over at the source, spotting Amity Blight standing in front of her.

Luz followed her out of the classroom as they walked to the cafeteria together. Ever since the memory ordeal with Willow and fixing the mess Amity caused, they started talking more. They weren't super best friends like Luz wanted but it was a better start than anything, The Great Witch Azura didn't befriend her rival overnight after all.

"Was it just me or did the speaker guy kinda creep you out too?" Luz asked looking at Amity watching her facial expression shift slightly before righting itself into her standard poker face.

"He is a hunter, it would make sense to appear menacing," she answered, her ears lowering slightly.

"True, just-" Luz paused, her lips pursing slightly in thought. "What was that about hunting humans?" Amity's expression held a slight show of confusion, only giving a slight shrug in response. Luz wasn't too happy with that answer but decided not to push.

Luz opened the cafeteria door for Amity before splitting off in their own directions. Luz quickly ordered whatever was available that day and swiftly made her way over to her lunch table, where she normally sat with Willow and Gus.

Luz put her tray down in a haphazardly manner before taking a seat in front of her friends who were already waiting for her. "Hey Luz!" they both say in unison as she greeted them back with a smile.

"So in demonics and monsters class we had a speaker, but he seemed really-" She tapped her finger to her chin in thought, trying to think of the right word to describe him. "Menacing," she finished satisfied with the word she picked.

"What do you mean by that?" Gus questioned as he sipped from his carton of apple blood.

"He looked like a wendigo and-"

"What's that?" he cut her off before mumbling an apology and allowing her to go on.

"A wendigo is a monster from the human world I guess? I mean they aren't real, more like lore? Anyway-" She leaned forward more on the table before continuing. " He was wearing creepy clothes and he was talking about all kinds of monsters and demons."

"Sounds normal to me," Willow pipped in.

"The part that scared me though was when he said about wanting to catch humans."

Willow and Gus' eyes widened slightly as they exchanged looks. Willow adjusted her glasses trying to think of a response. "Maybe you're being paranoid? I don't see why someone would want to hunt you down Luz," She tried to sound reasonable but Luz didn't believe it.

"Maybe he just is curious about humans like I am?" Gus tried to theorize. "Maybe he just didn't word it right?"

Luz only hummed at the responses she got and settled into the bench properly. She didn't eat breakfast today and she would assume this tray would be completely polished clean by now but she didn't feel hungry at the moment. Maybe they were right, maybe she was being paranoid and was overreacting to the situation like they claimed. But Luz just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right with the guy.

As Willow and Gus started to spark a conversation between the both of them about their assigned homework, it caused Luz to lose interest.

Her attention was moved from her two friends over to the other table where Amity and her posse normally sat at. She saw Boscha and a few other teens she couldn't remember the names too, talking and being very animated with their conversation but she noticed Amity didn't seem to be part of the discussion, instead Luz saw the green-haired witch was staring intently at her. Luz locked eyes with her honey ones for a moment before Amity looked away with a flustered expression, the tips of her pointed ears flushed crimson, Luz was slightly baffled but didn't think much of it.

"Hey Luz, are you gonna eat that?" Gus pointed to her tray, she swore she saw him drooling slightly at the sight of her uneaten food.

"Umm no, go ahead," Luz pushed her tray closer to Augustus as she watched him devore it before her.

The rest of the school day was uneventful but Luz's anxiety never eased up in the least. Upon leaving the main school doors along with most of the other Hexside students, Luz had one goal in mind; get back to the Owl House.

pushing passed the students and mumbling apologies she finally planted her feet onto the concrete steps that allowed everyone to spread out more evenly on the school grounds. Luz felt her throat tighten as she felt constricted due to anxiety but swallowed it down anyway, taking deep breaths to calm her nerves.

Luz grabbed her book bag straps with each hand as she kept her head low, briskly walking in the direction to the Owl House. As she walked Luz murmured encouraging words to herself in spanish as she listened to her steps and the voices around her to occupy her mind.

She glanced up seeing she was nearing the marketplace, but anxiety was telling her to turn around and check behind her. She gave into the demands and peered behind her before stopping dead in her tracks.

Standing behind her was the Wendigo-dressed hunter. He was a few meters behind her but was close enough to make out details. What gave Luz chills was him just standing there, he never approached closer but he was so still it made Luz wanna panic even more.

She started to back away until she felt confident enough to turn around and continue her brisk walk to her destination.

Since it was past noon and school was out for the day, stores and stalls were busy, as the streets were becoming crowded. Luz became a part of the crowd as she tried to politely push past the shoppers that were grouped on the road near the stalls before she finally got near the buildings that had sidewalks and was more open.

She took in a breath of fresh air as she followed the concrete walkway toward the Owl House. Her attention was at her feet as she counted her steps, Luz got to 53 steps before being smacked by an opening shop door.

She recoiled back, head throbbed with pain. As she blinked the tears away she noticed a small group of witches staring back at her. Luz recognized a couple but the rest she was at a loss as to what their names were.

"Watch where you're going," Boscha said holding a shopping bag on one shoulder and her backpack in the other.

Luz glared at the witch "You're the one that hit me!" As she diverited her eyes from Boscha to the rest of the group of witches, spotting Amity who looked up at her scroll at the sound of Luz's voice. They locked eyes momentarily before the three-eyed witch scoffed in annoyance.

"Eww, is that a gross human thing?" Luz was confused by what Boscha meant and looked over at Amity for clarification.

The green-haired witch tapped below her nose at the confused human's stare. Luz put a finger where Amity was pointing to reveal blood, she got a bloody nose. Luz just sighed as she tried to wipe the blood away with her sleeve but it proved to be pointless as she was just smearing it instead. "It's not a gross human thing, when you hit me with the door it caused a nose bleed."

"Can you do that somewhere else please?"

"I'll leave but let me say this. What did you tell the hunter this morning?" Luz questioned slightly advancing toward Boscha.

"Eww, stop getting closer, and what I told him isn't your business."

"You said something that is probably my business because he won't stop following me!"

Amity's ears perked up as she crept forward more toward the two females.

"I don't have to tell you anything, besides you're just probably being-"

Luz didn't hear the last part as she felt her hair raise involuntarily at the sense she was being watched. She spun around noticing her stalker, he was the same distance as before but was following her around.

Luz felt her heart rate quicken as she felt the beginning of adrenaline form. She looked back at the group noticing Amity had a slight expression of concern. Luz adjusted her hood before running off into the direction of the Owl House.

Amity watched the human girl run off before peering down at the small blood drops on the concrete. Amity didn't know human blood was red. Well honestly, she didn't know what color human blood even was until now.

A wave toward Amity's face snapped her attention from the ground to the figure waving at her. "Hey Amity, you okay? Looks like you zoned out for a second," Boscha said looking her up and down for anything out of the ordinary.

The witch just brushed her hand away. "I'm fine, let's just keep going." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Next chapters will be posted every Friday! Remember, stay positive and you are gorgeous!   
> *Awkward finger guns* 
> 
> (P.S if you have any questions feel free to comment!)
> 
> Special thanks to Rainbowjeff who helped us with the image problem :)
> 
> Writers: I_Write_Useless_Fanfics and Okarai12


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't get a chapter summary  
>  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, As promised! Thank you for all the comments/kudos, they are very appreciated!

"Hey, hey Luz!" Hooty shouted toward the approaching girl. "Wanna hear about the bugs I caught today hoot hoot?" Luz kindly declined but Hooty didn't seem to listen. "There was this _really_ pretty blue beetle, but it didn't taste great. Then there was this-" Luz entered the house and shut the talking owl door gently behind her. She could still hear Hooty talk about the bugs he caught but his voice was muffled by the wooden door.

"You're home early," Eda said her voice faint due to her searching through a box of human world junk.

"Yeah, I had this hunter guy following me around, he was creeping me out. I think he is out to get me as a hunting trophy or something.."

Eda lifted her head out of the box as she gave a quick glance at Luz. "Maybe he is just a fan? I've had people follow me around but in the end they just wanted an autograph," she snorted as she examined something in her hand before showing it to Luz. "Hey, what is this?"

"Hmm, that is a spatula," She answered before going back on topic. "Anyway-"

"what's it do?"

Luz groaned slightly. "It's for cooking. Do you guys seriously not have them on the Boiling Isles?" Eda only shrugged before throwing it into a messy pile and continuing with her task. "During school he said his goal was to hunt a human, does that not ring any warning bells? Any at all?"

Eda pondered the question. "I think you might be over analyzing this kid," The Owl Lady raised her head up and took a good look at Luz. "dang kid what happened to you?"

"A door."

"Did you win at least?" Luz shook her head. "Maybe next time then." Eda shrugged. "But seriously Luz, have you thought you might be paranoid?"

"¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo que soy paranoico?" Luz muttered crossing her arms and knitting her brows.

"What was that?"

"Nothing to be concerned about."

"If you say so." Eda continued with her human pile of junk as Luz gave a sigh at the Owl Lady's disregard to Luz's words.

Luz shuffled slightly down the hall toward the bathroom. She rubbed her face as she exhaled through her nose, she remembered back in the human world when she was being bullied the same thing happened. Being ignored, blown off, overlooked. Her hand trailed up until her fingers were entangled in her brown locks as she stared at the purple restroom door. The pink lady's sign hanging almost perfectly in the middle as a makeshift cardboard one was hanging by a single tack reading 'And King' under it.

She gave a knock to make sure King wasn't in there taking a bath or even Hooty who liked to stare at himself in the mirror for hours on end. When Luz got no reply she assumed the coast was clear as she entered, locking the door behind her.

Luz ambled over to the mirror but upon looking at herself did she finally see what a mess she looked liked. Her nosebleed stopped some time ago but it was smeared partly across her cheek; Her hair was slightly unkempt as she held an exhausted expression; In retrospect she looked like she got into a fight and lost. Luz gave a tired huff as she washed her face, the cold water feeling refreshing as she watched the dried blood wash away.

Luz didn't do much after that, only eating a quick dinner before heading to the closet known as her room; changing into her sleepwear; and falling asleep almost as soon as her head landed on her pillow. 

  


  
  
Luz woke up more fatigued than yesterday as she was contemplating not going to school today but decided otherwise, forcing herself to go anyway. She sluggishly got dressed into her multicolored uniform before trudging down to the kitchen.

"Morning kid," Eda said while making something edible, Luz couldn't tell what it was but the smell reminded her of eggs and bacon of sorts. Luz shuffled her feet across the wooden floorboards before plopping onto the stool, leaning on the table.

Luz crossed her arms on the table as she yawned before surrendering to exhaustion, dropping her head into her arms. Luz gave a tired groan trying to fight just falling asleep right then and there on the kitchen table.

Luz heard the clanking of ceramic at the plate being placed in front of her but just couldn't seem to get the will to look up and eat. "Jeez Luz, did you sleep at all? You look like you're about to pass out on my table." Eda gave a light chuckle that followed with a snort.

She finally lifted her head up and yawned before responding, "I tried but I mostly tossed and turned during the night, it was like my mind just wouldn't-" another yawn escaped her lips, "-Turn off."

Eda knitted her brows, "Well, it's the last day until the weekend. Think you'll make it?" She questioned taking a seat in front of Luz, placing her own plate on the table.

Luz blinked a couple times to get rid of her drowsiness, "Hopefully." She peered around the room noticing someone was missing. "Where's King?"

Eda swallowed her bite of food before she answered Luz's question. "He was out like a light, it was the cutest thing I've seen!" Eda snorted as she twirled her fork in her fingers, "He just refused to wake up, poor thing was tuckered out more than I realized from yesterday." Eda's fork pointed to Luz's plate causing the human to drift her eyes down to her food. "Are you gonna eat or what?"

"Oh yeah, that might be a smart idea. Thanks for the breakfast." Luz looked at her plate as the breakfast was very similar to how it smelled just with a Boiling Isles twist.

"No problem kid." Eda gave a toothy smile before eating her own meal.

  
luz got to school in time with some to spare. She tried to suppress a yawn but failed in doing so, yawning into her open palm instead. "Mantente despierta, es solo un día más," she muttered, tickling the locker to retrieve the required books. A tap on her shoulder startled Luz as she spun on her heels, her hands in a karate chop position dropping her books in the process.

Gus looked unfazed by the gesture as he pushed her hands down, "Hey Luz, you don't look so hot," he said, noticing Luz's faint dark circles under her eyes.

"I'm fine, promise," She smiled, straightening her posture to look more presentable as Luz recollected her books she dropped. 

He narrowed his brows before giving a shrug to himself, accepting her answer. "Before I head to class can you answer something for me? It's for the Human Appreciation Society," He looked at Luz awaiting her response.

Luz sighed at the puppy eyes he gave her, "Sure, what is it?" His eyes lit up before reaching into his school bag and pulling out an object.

"Can you tell me what this is?" He handed it to Luz. "Is it a weapon?"

Luz examined it for a second, it had a handle that was wrapped in a black tape texture as it opened up into a deep gem blue oval shape, the middle having a hard plastic mesh. "It's a tennis racket." Luz answered spinning it around slightly in her hand as she gave faint swings.

"Ooo~, what's that?"

"It's used for a human sport, you use it to hit a tennis ball over a net." Luz explained as basically as she could, handing it back to Gus as he squealed in excitement.

"Can we play it together sometime?"

"If you find another one with a ball, sure."

"You can count on me Luz!" Gus grinned at the thought of playing a human game before running off to his class, racket in hand as some students jumped out of the way from the swinging object. 

She smiled as she watched him leave before her eyes drifted to someone standing across the hall a few lockers down from her.

Amity was standing with her group of friends but was watching the whole interaction of her and Gus the entire time. She had a small smile plastered on her face but it soon changed into a flustered expression when she realized Luz was staring back.

Luz gave a small wave as she was about to walk over and greeted the green-haired witch but the warning bell blared telling students to get to class, causing the halls of the lingering students to start moving. 

  
Most of the classes were uneventful other than being tired and almost getting eaten by a carnivorous plant, but that was almost normal in Hexside. As Luz made her way to Demonics and Monsters class, she realized she got there early. She normally goes to her locker to talk with Willow or maybe even Gus, but guess her exhausted state made her legs autopilot to her next class instead.

Luz waited patiently for the students from the last hour to clear out before advancing forward and taking a seat near the windows that occupied the left wall, it gave a nice view of planted trees and trimmed bushes.

She stared out watching the leaves dance gently in the wind as she listened to the faint noise of critters singing, it was almost tranquil. Luz steered her head from the window to the rest of the room watching as her classmates entered, talking amongst themselves as they found any available seats.

Luz noticed Amity in the small crowd, walking in as she clutched a few books to her chest while maintaining her classic poker face. The witch took the empty seat next to Luz eyeing her up and down as she decided if she should say anything about her appearance or not.

"Afternoon," Amity settled on saying instead, placing her books on their shared table.

Luz smiled at Amity's greeting. "Afternoon," she parroted. Her gaze shifted from the witch in front of her to Boscha who sat in an empty seat on the right side of Amity on a different table. The purple-haired witch only stared at Luz, a smirk on her face as she didn't say a retort of any kind. Hell, Luz didn't recall a single word from Boscha all morning. Luz furrowed her brows as she stared back at the deceitful witch who's smirk only grew before looking away.

Amity was watching the human's facial expressions attentively. She watched every little quirk to the lips downward curve to her body language in a slumped form. Amity would admit though, humans were kinda hard to read. You could tell a witch's emotions by simply the movement of their ears, humans you couldn't. Luz yawned openly which contagiously made the green-haired witch yawn involuntarily into an open hand. A light chuckle emitted from the human causing Amity to cock a brow in confusion. "What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Oh, umm." Luz cleared her throat to swallow down any remaining chuckles. "It's a human belief type of thing? I don't know if you would get it."

"Try me."

A blush started to creep on Luz's cheeks earning a quizzical look from Amity. "Are you sure? I mean it might be-"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't wanna know Luz," she interjected, her ears flattening slightly.

"You're right about that, sorry," She corrected her posture slightly. "If you yawn then someone yawns right after it means they probably like you." Luz noticed Amity's face grow faintly red before she pettily coughed into her sleeve in hopes of getting rid of the blush.

_Amity did not like Luz, she wasn't gay. Plus, it was just human folklore anyway, right? It didn't actually magically mean you found your soulmate, did it?_

"That wasn't hard to explain, was it?" she finally spoke her deadpan expression returning.

The bell signaled class was about to begin as everyone faced to the front, the room becoming silent. The teacher greeted her students before starting the lesson. Luz wasn't even sure what she was talking about the second she started speaking. She found Amity writing notes more interesting than the actual lecture before turning her attention back to the window.

The view was still the same, trees, bushes, a person standing there; _Wait_. Luz squinted in hopes to see the figure better before noticing a deer skull. Luz's eyes widened in realization as a spike of anxiety shot through her. She pulled her hood up from her cowl in an attempt to hide herself, but knew the hunter wouldn't disappear no matter how much she wished for it.

Luz felt the blood beginning to pound in her ears as her heart thudded in her ribcage, like someone was demanding entrance at her door. she started frantically wiping her sweaty palms on her multicolored leggings but the tingling feeling in her hands wouldn't go away. She was confused as she felt her throat tighten, why was she feeling this way all of a sudden?

Amity felt a sense of distress in the air as she turned to look at Luz, noticing something was off with the girl. Her ears perked up slightly at the soft ragged breaths the human emitted as she tried to calm down, shifting in her seat as she rubbed her hands on her thighs. It took a moment before Amity understood what was happening, Luz was about to have a panic attack.

Amity knew all the telltale signs as her mask dropped momentary, her heart squeezed at the sight. she knew what those felt like, no matter how much she hated someone Amity would never wish someone to have a panic attack out of spite.

Amity placed a gentle hand on the human's shoulder earning a surprised yelp in response that thankfully didn't alert the teacher nor students. Something must have triggered it, Luz was always producing positive energy to the point it was suffocating. She didn't think Luz would be the type to get panic attacks or anxiety but maybe it was a mask she wore like Amity did? She peered in the direction Luz was originally looking at but found nothing abnormal before turning her gaze back to the human in front of her.

At the contact everything seemed to freeze, like Amity had a magical touch to halt emotions maybe she did, Luz didn't know.

"Are you okay?" Amity whispered to Luz's direction. Luz held a blank stare to were Amity though she didn't hear her for a moment.

"Yeah I'm fine, why ask?" Luz whispered back with a smile. Amity frowned slightly at the clear lie that was told to her, but was surprised that Luz had a cheerful expression like she wasn't about to have a mental breakdown two seconds ago, let alone know the definition of what a panic attack was. The change of two emotions was so fast it kinda scared the witch if she was being honest.

Amity thought of what to say. _Should she be direct? Push it until she got the answer? Let it go?_ "Whatever," slipped from her lips instead as she retracted her hand from the girl's shoulder, glancing back at the board to finish her notes that she was lagging behind.

Luz let her smile drop as she peered back at the window, noticing the figure was gone, She knitted her brows as she mulled over what just happened.

  
When the bell for lunch rang through the halls all the Hexside students were more than eager for the break, knowing it meant the day was halfway over before the weekend started.

Luz waited patiently for Amity at the classroom's doorway, watching her gather her books in a neat stack before summoning an abomination. She gently placed the pile of books in its awaiting arms, before muttering something to it that Luz couldn't hear. Luz sidestepped out of it's way as she wondered how it didn't cause a mess, watching its purple goo form walk in the opposite direction from her. Did it act like a type of oobleck? It was messy if you touched it but it never left gooey footprints in its wake. Her attention was shifted from the abomination to the witch that started to approach her.

Amity gave a nod toward the latina girl as she started to walk with Luz to the cafeteria, but it felt off. Normally the human would talk about anything from the Azura books to something from her world, but instead it was eerily silent. As she glanced over at the hooded girl she noticed her expression held concentration, as her brows narrowed in deep thought. Amity was curious to what Luz was thinking, knowing the human it could be anything.

"A snail for your thoughts?" Amity asked breaking the silence between the both.

Luz blinked at the words as she looked up from the tiled floor, locking eyes with Amity. "Where I'm from we say 'A penny for your thoughts', but I was just thinking."

"About?"

"I normally don't feel so anxious," she shifted her gaze slightly. "I'm trying to figure out why."

They both stopped at the double doors to the lunch room, neither willing to open them just yet. "I'm sure you will figure it out, you're pretty determined about these kinda things." Amity placed both hands on each of the door handles but didn't pull.

Luz pursed her lips slightly as she gave a nod. "Yeah, I probably will, I'm like that aren't I?"

Amity gave a light smile before it slightly dropped to a more serious expression, "Hey Luz, you know you can talk to me about anything right? I will never judge you," Luz gave a smile at her words.

"I'll hold you to that," Amity only gave a light huff through her nose before swinging the doors open as she walked into the cafeteria. Luz stood alone, staring at the closing double doors for a moment, the bright light from the other room washed over her features before slowly being swallowed by the darkness of the hallway. Luz gave a long exhale as she fixed up her hair before entering herself. 

The cafeteria was loud with chattering voices and laughter, it was a totally different atmosphere than the hallway gave. Luz made her way over to the lunch counter as she grabbed the meal for the day, scanning her Hexside student ID to the eye scanner creature, it still freaks Luz out when it blinks and makes eye contact with her. Shuttering, she made her way over to her table at the far end of the room.

"Hey guys!" Luz greeted as she sat down across from the two.

"Hey Luz!" Willow returned the greeting, giving a light nudge to Gus who seemed very occupied with something.

"Oh hey Luz, guess what!" He exclaimed upon realizing the human's presence.

"What is it Gus?"

"I found another, what did you call it? Tennis racket!" He beamed at his achievement holding up the new one as it was a bright crimson red in appearance, opposite color to the one this morning.

"That's awesome!" Luz smiled back at his happiness. "All you need is a tennis ball than we can play."

"I'm almost there then Luz," he smiled putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest in determination before furrowing his brows, "What does a tennis ball look like?"

Luz gave a slight chuckle as she explained before eating half of her lunch, giving the rest to the ex-president of the human society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would like to announce that me and my dear friend are starting to work on a few new fanfics! (All Lumity related) So I hope to see you on them too! I can't say when they will be published but I will let everyone know the progression if they like! Remember, your gorgeous and stay positive! *Awkward finger guns* 
> 
> (Next chapter is Friday)
> 
> Spanish Translations:
> 
> ¿Por qué todos siguen diciendo que soy paranoico? = Why does everyone keep saying I'm paranoid?
> 
> Mantente despierta, es solo un día más. = Stay awake, it's just one more day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are having a good day today! Thank you for all the comments, they bring us so much joy.  
>  Reminder: Spanish translations are are the end notes.

School was out for the weekend as the last bell for the week screamed before going into a fit of coughs. The Hexside students impatiently pushed each other in an undignified manner out the school doors and outside to the Boiling Isles, eagerly scattering to their own places. Luz finally was able to put both feet down on the Hexside's steps taking in a breath of the fresh air, It was finally the weekend.

As Luz walked down the final steps to the campus grounds, she got this overwhelming feeling of dread. She reached her hand up, patting her head to make sure her black hood was still up before looking around for what could be causing the feeling but only seeing a mingle of colors from all the students' uniforms. 

With a shaky huff, she started her trek toward the main marketplace on the Isles.

The further she walked the less and less people she started to see. Luz frowned slightly at the lack of people thinking she went the wrong way but upon looking at her surroundings she wasn't. With a shrug, she kept her attention on her white shoes as she fiddled with the golden button on her hooded cowl.

A feeling of uneasiness washed over Luz like a tidal wave. She shifted her blue bag off the one shoulder it rested on and into her arms, giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt slight comfort hugging her backpack against her chest as she continued her journey.

"Estás bien, es solo paranoia hablando," she muttered to herself as she quickened her pace. If she focused in the distance she could see the marketplace, feeling a small sense of relief that was only short lived.

A forceful tug on the hood caused her to spin around on her heels. "¡¿Que demonios?!" Luz sputtered in shock as her stomach dropped and her heart leaped into her throat.

She didn't even have time to move before being picked up by the scruff of her school uniform, lifting her up from the ground to his eye level. "So it is true," a deep gruff voice spoke giving a gravelly chuckle causing Luz to shriek in fear.

Luz dropped her bag allowing her to lift her legs, giving her more room to kick wildly. Luz gave a powerful blow to the hunter's skulled mask, a sickening crack sounding. A pained groan emitted from the attacker as he carelessly dropped the human onto the pavement walkway, his gloved hands holding his face as he recoiled back slightly.

Luz landed on her back as all the air in her lungs got knocked out. She gave an airless groan as she rolled onto her side in a daze before seeing a scythe imbed itself into the concrete near her face. She gave a panicked scream as she scrambled to her feet, turning on her heel to face her attacker.

The wendigo-dress hunter gave a grunt as he tried to pull his weapon out, it was a halberd but instead of a pick on the other side it was a scythe. His mask had a crack on it going up the right eye, giving it an even more menacing look. Bronx used both hands giving a firm tug as his weapon released from the ground kicking up shard pieces of concrete with it.

Luz wanted to run but it felt like her feet were glued to the ground. She has never felt so much fear before, she has been in more terrifying situations. Why does this affect her? She noticed the hunter raise his hand again to feel his mask, his gloved fingers running down the fracture before his free hand balled into a fist. He threw his arm down causing her attention to flash to the necklace around his neck as it dangled, reflecting light from the sun above before darting back to him.

"You will pay for what you did!" He yelled his voice giving it a growl to it.

He slowly started advancing, the scythe part being dragged across the concrete as it gave an awful sound, leaving deep scratches in its wake. The noise was enough to jumpstart Luz as she finally got the will to move.

Luz turned around as she sprinted as fast as she humanly could. The blood pounding in her ears and the heavy thumps her shoes made when making contact with the ground was almost deafening. She didn't dare look back nor slow down even when her lungs ached in a silent plea.

Once she got to the marketplace in Bonesborough she still charged forward, pushing past some pedestrians in the way earning glares but too breathless to apologize. She slowly felt the dread dissipate making her have the courage to look behind her but she didn't get a clear look before colliding into someone causing both to crash into the ground. The impact stunned both as they groaned in pain still too disoriented to see who they collided with.

Amity blinked as she felt a crushing weight on top of her as her ears picked up frantic breathing. As her vision cleared she noticed brown hair and a multicolored school uniform before connecting the dots. "Luz?" she muttered as she tried to lift the girl off her. "Can you get off me? You're crushing me," Amity heard the human murmur something but it was so breathy she couldn't make it out but guessed it was an apology.

Luz slowly got off the witch before lending a helping hand up as Amity reluctantly took it, letting the human pull her back onto her feet.

Amity was about to make a remark about being careful when she noticed the state Luz was in. Her dark brown hair was matted and unkempt due to sweat as she had some dirt on her creased uniform. Her chocolate eyes were wide with a lingering of fear as she tried to suck in oxygen greedily. Amity's ears lowered slightly at the sight as she moved her hand toward Luz before recoiling it back at a voice.

"What happened to you?" Boscha spat crossing her arms and eyeing the human.

Luz straightened her stance as she tried to relax her breathing, rocking slightly on her heels while paying no mind to Boscha. "I'm sorry Amity, I should pay attention. Did I hurt you?" She started to brush the dirt of the witch before Amity's soft pale hands grabbed Luz's wrists pushing them away slightly.

"I'm fine Luz," Amity spoke as she loosely crossed her arms.

"Don't ignore me!" Boscha snapped causing Luz to take a defensive position toward the witch.

Luz pointed at the purple-haired bully, "What did you do you matona!"

Boscha was taken aback at the venom in the human's voice. The witch took a step back as a look of surprise flashed against her features before returning to the smug look she always carried. "Do what?"

Luz growled in annoyance, any lingering fear she had was replaced with a slow boiling of aggravation. "The other day, you told that hunter something and now I'm playing a very dangerous game of tag with him!" She exclaimed as she balled her hands down at her sides, advancing closer.

"Like I said, it's none of your-"

"Don't you say it!" Luz cut in before taking a breath as she racked her fingers through her untamed hair. "Just tell me, yes or no? Did you talk to the hunter-" Boscha was about to interject as she raised a finger, "-About me," Luz finished as the witch shut her mouth and curled her hand down, looking away from the human's gaze.

Amity heard Luz say something about Boscha talking to the hunter the other day, but didn't realize she probably put the human in danger. When the speaker came and started to talk about his goals and dreams, Amity kinda lost focus as she doodled in her notebook, only hearing a brief word about humans in the lecture but didn't think much of it. During the walk to the cafeteria Luz mentioned about it but Amity didn't know what to reply with, only giving a vague answer.

And just like a switch being flipped, Luz's defensive stance turned into something of a fight or flight. She watched the girl spin around like if she had a sixth sense of being watched, maybe humans did? Amity tried to look in the direction Luz was intensely scanning but couldn't seem to spot it before the girl ran away.

"Are humans always so hysteric?" Boscha questioned earning a quick glare from the green-haired witch. "Let's go Amity, we still have a few shops we need to stop in before-"

"Actually Boscha, I have a lot of homework to do. Cause as top student I must complete them with utmost importance."

Boscha frowned slightly as she eyed Amity up and down, trying to determine if she was lying or not before sighing. "I understand, message me when you're done and maybe we can call later, yeah?" Giving a wave, the small friend group walked away. Amity only watched not even returning the goodbye gesture, her brows narrowing at the three-eyed witch. 

  


  
  
  
The witch had been looking for hours but finding the human in a sea of people on a Friday was the equivalent of trying to find a needle in a haystack. Amity gave a huff of annoyance as she made her way over to an empty bench, taking a seat in a graceful manner. She looked in almost every shop and tent in the direction Luz went, in hopes of finding her, she even looked at Eda's stall but to no avail. She would check the Owl House but forgot the route the human showed her, It had no real landmarks, just trees upon trees that all looked and blended together. Amity groaned wishing she gave Luz her scroll's number, it would make all of this so much easier.

Furrowing her brow she tried to concentrate on places Luz might've ran too. Straightening her somewhat slouched posture while fixing her loose hair tie, she decided to take a breath. Amity watched people walk by as the small stands shouted about their products to draw in customers.

Amity's thoughts started to wander from _'where is Luz'_ to just _'Luz'_. At first the human seemed annoying and bothersome, but she started to grow onto the witch. Her sheer determination and loving caring nature was surprising. Amity always knew people who acted nice or caring but did it for something from her in return, like popularity or money. But Luz was different, she actually wanted to see her happy; see her laugh and smile; She always wanted Amity's opinion and not just for her gain but the sake of the witch's feelings. _What would holding Luz's hand feel like? Would the human be soft or have calloused fingertips?_ Amity hummed as she held her own hands on her lap.

Amity felt the creeping of a smile tugging on the corner of her lips as her ears went into a relaxed position, but snapped the daydream away when another thought pronounced itself. _What would her parents say?_ She knew they didn't agree with same sex dating, they would probably make Luz's life a living hell like they threatened to do with Willow. The start of butterflies in her stomach quickly died at the image of Luz getting kicked out of Hexside because of some useless crush.

She sighed, rubbing her face to get rid of the light blush that painted her cheeks. She needed to go hideaway; _Wait_. She groaned at the last place she never checked for said human that invaded her heart, the library. 

  
  
Luz climbed the steps to the Library, the building was bigger than her school back at her world. It felt like it was peering down at her in an almost daunting way. swallowing, She checked behind her before advancing inside.

The library seemed even bigger on the inside then it was on the outside. The smell of books and old paper pages flooded her nose, it was one of those weird smells that was oddly relaxing. She continued her journey as she tried to calm her panting from running here. there were more people in here than normal, as the whispered chatter, book pages being turned, and the slight quiet magic twinkle from the floating books above were the only noise that filled the library.

She moved her brown hair that curtained her eyes as she came face to face with the romance shelf. Luz furrowed her brows as she browsed the books trying to recall the correct one into Amity's hideout. "Which one was it again?" She mumbled as her finger felt along the spines before reaching a familiar title 'The Lone Witch & Secret Room'. Luz smiled slightly at the name, "Of course you would pick this book," pulling the book a faint click emitted as the shelf shifted, revealing the room. Checking behind herself once more and seeing no soul in sight, gave her confidence that she isn't being followed. She gave a slight nod of approval to no-one as she entered the room.

As Luz stepped inside, the shelf closed behind her on its own with a soft snap into it's latch. Even though the room was small it still was a wonderment to the human. The glowing stars and planets dangled from the ceiling giving off a comforting light. Shelves that climbed the wall were filled with Amity's favorite books as one shelf was solely designed for the Azura books. Luz moved slowly, as if walking too fast would disturb the quiet place.

The large pillow in the corner seemed to call her as Luz made her way over to it, the desk stood proudly against the wall as Luz's attention peered to its surface noticing a lone book open. It only took a second before Luz knew what it was, she closed it swiftly with an outstretched hand not even glancing at its words. She gave a huff of relief when the cover closed with a silent thump. Luz studied Amity's diary sketch on the cover, she thought it was cute seeing the cold acting witch have a soft passionate side. She smiled at the idea of Amity sitting down one day and drawing herself as Azura, the thought alone warmed Luz.

Luz promptly sat onto the pillow in the corner, sinking into the fluffy material as she rested her back against the wall giving a sigh at the cool touch it gave. Closing her eyes, her body slowly started to slide down until she was laying on the floor, only her upper body was on the pillow as Luz peered up at the soft blue glow on the ceiling.

Luz didn't know how long she had been staring but the recent events started to flood her mind like a broken dam. She held no emotion until a crack of a smile showed as she started laughing, lifting her arms to her eyes. She didn't know why she was laughing but it helped ease her tension, she always laughed involuntarily at, well, everything. It got her in trouble sometimes but she couldn't help it, it was a reaction.

"Why are you laughing?" A voice questioned causing the human to sit up startled.

Luz saw Amity standing near the closing doorway with her arms crossed but not in an uptight manner, her expression held one of concern and confusion.

"Oh, umm.." Luz didn't know what to respond with, cause she didn't even know why herself. "Reaction I guess?" She shrugged as she smiled toward the witch.

Amity frowned, dropping her arms to her sides as she walked closer to the human. "Luz what is going on?" She asked sitting on her knees in front of Luz. Amity watched the latina girl glance down as Luz started to fiddle with the end of her shirt uniform. Amity placed a gentle hand on Luz's shoulder watching chocolate brown eyes lock with her honey colored ones.

"I-" Luz scrunched her brows in thought. _Would Amity just say she is being paranoid like the rest? No she wouldn't, she gave her word right?_ Sighing, Luz replied. "I think that hunter guy, what was his name? Bronx? Is hunting me down for sport?" Luz observed Amity's features for an answer before she spoke it but the witch was hard to read, her only hint was the girl's ears as they dropped slightly. Luz was starting to feel anxious at the silence, it felt like hours before Amity finally said something.

"I believe you, you're not the type to act like, that." Luz was taken aback, she believed her? Who would've thought the top student would keep her word. "Do you recall him wearing anything?"

"He wore a black trench coat with a red shirt, he also had this scary looking deer skull mask-"

"That's not quite what I meant Luz," Amity cut in giving a soft sigh as she struggled not to give a smile at the girl's confusion. "Did he wear any jewelry or rings? Anything that could hold magical property?"

Luz tried to recall giving off a soft hum. "He was wearing a necklace, I couldn't see the details in my panicked stat though," she gave a weary chuckle as she rubbed the back of her neck. Amity removed her hand from the girl's shoulder, both secretly missing the warmth. The witch mumbled something earning a quizzical look from the human. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I said I've seen something about it before, they called it the Boogeyman amulet," she repeated.

"Boogeyman?" Luz parroted, with question in her voice.

"Yeah, it allows the wearer to cause fear in their target." Amity stood up as she scanned her bookshelf before pulling a slightly thick book with a military green cover. She dragged her hand across the front reading the text 'Amulets, Rings, and More: From the Magical to the Ordinary.' Amity sat back down in her original position as she started flipping through the pages until she got too amulets. Her eyes scanned the different types of enchanted necklaces before she landed on a picture of an amulet with a gold and silver pattern as an amethyst sat in the middle. "Here," She peered up slightly noticing Luz was looking at the page but was having a hard time reading the text sense it appeared upside down from her point of view. "It reads, 'The Boogeyman's amulet allows the wearer to pick a single target, giving their victim overwhelming fear. The closer the target is to the amulet the more intense the effect is causing even the biggest creatures to coware. Warning: There is no known weakness to the amulet.' Well what do you think Luz?" Amity glanced back up noticing Luz was staring at her as the witch gave a quizzical expression, "Luz? Boiling Isles to Luz? You okay?" Amity waved her hand in front of the human. 

Luz blinked at the movement as a faint blush showed across her cheeks. "Y-yeah I'm ok, you just have pretty eyes," she slapped a hand over her mouth at the words that tumbled out involuntarily, her blush becoming more pronounced.

Amity felt her face getting warm as her ears perked up. She felt her mouth go dry as Amity's mind rambled so many things to the point speech seemed impossible. _Did Luz say she had pretty eyes?_

Both girls looked away with bashful expressions before Amity finally learned how to speak again. "thanks," it was low but Luz heard it as she gave a nod.

"No-no problem, heh heh," She awkwardly laughed giving finger guns toward the witch's direction. Amity didn't know what the gesture meant but didn't take it as offensive. "What brought you here? Did you come looking for me or did you just stumble upon a weird laughing human in your study?" Luz changed the subject.

Amity was taken aback by the question more than she should've been. "I-I just wanted to see if you were okay," She answered honestly, averting her eyes to her hands on her lap.

Luz beamed at the reply, "Awe you care about me?" Amity's head shot up as a soft pale hand pushed Luz's head slightly to the side, the hand squishing her cheek slightly.

"W-what? No I don't!" Amity stammered but lightened up at the human's laugh. It wasn't awkward or forced, it was genuine.

"Yeah, whatever you say Amity," Luz said to the best of her ability, a large grin plastered on her face.

Amity's hand lingered on Luz's cheek longer than necessary, but eventually reeled it back, resting her hand onto her lap once more as she cleared her throat.

After a few minutes of silence, a tan hand rested upon her's, causing the witch to look up. "This might be a personal question of sorts but," Luz looked at their hands looking at the contrasting skin tones before continuing, "Why do you still hangout with Boscha and them? They treat you wrong and you always look bored or disinterested?" Amity looked away. She has been asking herself that question for a while, the only thing holding her back is her parents. They gave her Boscha and the others because they didn't approve of Willow. If she cut ties with them and her parents asked, she couldn't be honest or lie even if it sounded believable. She sighed, about to say something when her scroll dinged from her pocket.

Amity spun her finger as she summoned the scroll. It was a message from her sister, Emira.

**One New Message from Emira:**

_'Are you busy?'_ Amity frowned slightly as she typed a reply.

 _'Kinda, why?'_ The witch watched her scroll intently as she saw the text bubbles.

_'We were wondering why you weren't home because our parents are starting to ask about your whereabouts.'_

Amity's attention peered up at the time on her scroll seeing it say six twenty three P.M. She didn't realize she had been out that long, sighing she texted back while Luz waited quietly and patently.

 _'I didn't realize the time, I'll be home soon.'_ Amity spun her finger as she summoned her phone back into her pocket.

"So?" Luz questioned noticing the expression on Amity's face.

"I need to go home, I'm sorry Luz." She started to stand as she wiped the wrinkles from her outfit. "You should probably do that too, it was nice to see you though. We can discuss about the hunter later."

Luz jumped to her feet as she started to follow Amity. "Why do you have to go home so early?"

"I have a curfew Luz, I'm not as lucky as you." She didn't mean for her voice to sound so harsh at the end but she continued to walk toward the door. 

"Sorry I asked," Luz muttered. "Wish we could hang longer."

"Maybe tomorrow," Amity replied, pressing the shelf as it clicked, opening for the both of them. Amity started to walk away from the romance section as she made her way to the library's double doors but Luz bound close to her side trying to keep up with her quick pace.

"Can I walk you home at least?" Amity glanced at the human's pleading look before sighing.

"Sure, but you can't come into the manor though."

Luz's smile grew as her eyes shined brightly. "I will be your faithful knight, queen Amity!" She bowed the best she could while walking, earning a chuckle from the green-haired witch.

"I'm no queen, but thank you Luz."

They walked down the library's steps so close their hands brushed a couple of times to the point Amity held her hands together in front of her instead of her sides, while Luz put her's behind her back.

"So, how far is your house?" The human questioned leaning forward slightly.

"It's quite a walk but if we keep this pace I won't be late," Amity answered as Luz only hummed with a skip in her step, she seemed to be herself again for the meantime.

They started nearing the edge of Bonesboroughas they turned down a wide dirt path in a woody area. The walk was mostly quiet until Amity picked up the faint change in Luz's breathing.

Concerned, Amity slowed her pace as she turned to Luz noticing the human was starting to panic. Amity's eyes widened as she turned her head in time to see a figure at the path's entrance. 

Amity knew she wasn't affected by the amulet but she still felt her stomach drop at his appearance. She gently grabbed Luz's arm. "Come on, maybe he won't do anything to you if I'm around," She whispered as the human only nodded at her words. Amity could feel Luz trembling slightly in her hand causing Amity to frown.

They continued walking but they weren't even halfway to their destination. The witch slowly dragged her hand down Luz's arm until their hands connected, it was easier than holding her arm and totally not because anything else.

Even when Luz was trying her best not to have a panic attack she still smiled at the contact which made Amity's appreciation for the human expand even more in her heart.

The deeper they went the more the human's breathing started to get more ragged and uneven. It should've been a warning sign to Amity but it was too late when they both got picked up by the scruffs of their uniforms. Amity didn't even hear the hunter advancing, taking her in surprise as much as Luz was. 

Bronx's deep chuckle scared both girls as they started thrashing in his grip, well Luz was thrashing the most almost hitting Amity a couple times. "I don't have much use for a Blight," he said before Amity kicked him in the stomach causing him to recoil slightly but he didn't loosen his iron tight grip. "Maybe for ransom though after that stunt," He growled.

Luz mustered something between a growl and a whimper as she reached her hands up, grabbing his arm as she lifted herself up just enough to bite him, hard.

He yelped in pain dropping both human and witch onto the dirt as he held his bleeding arm.

Amity scrambled to her feet faster than Luz allowing her to help the Latina girl onto her feet. "Let's get moving Luz!" She proclaimed pushing the girl forward.

They both broke from the path, running deep into the woods instead in hopes to lose him faster but it was proving to be ineffective as they heard his heavy footsteps chasing after them. Neither girl knew where they were running too but Luz started to take the lead, as Amity actually felt the slight struggle to keep up. _Did humans have better endurance than witches?_

Amity's ear twitched slightly at a change in the air, her eyes widened at the noise as she grabbed Luz by the arm, forcefully jerking her to the side. The halberd-scythe flew past Luz as she heard it slicing through the wind past her ear, the spear end getting embedded deep into a nearby tree as some of the bark splintered.

Luz still cried in pain as she held her arm, she felt her hand getting wet as warm liquid painted her right hand. Luz stumbled due to the cluttered forest floor, but didn't stop running. Luz moved her hand away as she gave a quick glance to her upper left arm noticing it got cut pretty good by the spear's blade, she gave a grimace at the sight but it was better then being impaled in the back by that thing called a weapon thanks to Amity.

Amity looked toward Luz with a concerned expression as her eyes drifted to Luz's left arm of her uniform, it was hard for the witch to tell how much damage happened but noticed the purple sleeve turning a darker shade from Luz's blood. Amity winced as she looked at the girl's hand seeing it having blood on it also from her holding it.

They ran until they physically needed to stop for air, both girls panting trying to suck in as much oxygen their lungs allowed. Luz placed a hand on a tree for support as Amity came to check on the human. "Are you ok? That looks painful," She pointed to Luz's arm as she watched small crimson drops dripping down the arm and into the grass.

Luz shrugged slightly. "I mean I won't lie that hurt, but I won't die, hopefully."

Amity frowned but was glad it wasn't gonna be fatal. She watched Luz push off the tree as a red handprint stuck to the bark making both wince at the mark. Luz looked down at her hand as her first thought process was red paint but she knew it wasn't paint. "I hope that won't be a beacon for the hunter," The witch mumbled, breaking Luz out of her weird thought as she nodded in agreement to Amity's words.

"Me too." Luz looked at her surroundings as a small smile curled at her lips, Amity noticed the human perk up as she studied their location. "Hey, the Owl House isn't too far from where we are Amity!" Luz exclaimed.

Amity gave a questioning look. "How?"

"I just have a knack for knowing even the smallest of landmarks! I used to run deep into the woods near my house as a kid and memorize even the tiniest of details. Plus, I like exploring the forest around the Owl House," Amity was surprised Luz could even distinguish the difference between things that just blurred together for the witch.

The small smile fell from Luz causing Amity to frown at the change of emotion. Bronx was close, but at least they were close to Luz's house.

In a fast flurry rush, Amity was tackled to the ground as a pain shot up her leg causing her to grimace in pain clenching her teeth to ward away the tears. She was about to make a retort but felt the weight of who tackled her being lifted off her. Amity blinked the pained tears away seeing Luz being picked up with one arm as the other held his weapon. Amity's figure was obscured by his shadow as he towered over her in a daunting way blocking the sun's light, she peeled her focus from his darkened appearance toward his weapon noticing the scythe end had something painted across it, upon looking closer she noticed it was her own blood.

Amity looked down at her right leg as she observed a large cut going across her thigh, her pant leg was ripped as it started to bleed into the grass painting the vibrate green with a darker tone. Amity tried to stand up but the wound shot pain that was so extreme it felt like she was being electrocuted with the slightest bit of pressure. She continued to struggle to stand even with tears in her eyes but when Amity realized it was nothing but futile, panic started to set in on not being able to get up and help fight off the attacker. Amity couldn't even perform magic due to the pain as everytime she tried to form a circle it would be wobbly or incomplete, all she could do was watch Luz struggle in the hunter's grasp as she laid there on the sidelines.

Instead of holding Luz by the scruff, he had an arm around her waist. "I'll admit, you have some strong will if you can fight back against the amulet, I'm impressed." The hunter looked down at Amity, spinning his weapon around until the halberd part was downward before tightening his grip on his weapon. "How much do your parents care about their prodigy child?" He questioned raising his weapon causing both females to panic even more as Amity stared at the axe part like a guilty man would at the executioner's block, the witch closed her eyes tightly.

"This wound looks exposed!" Luz blurted as she moved his sleeve slightly getting his attention. "I bet if my h-human venom got in it," She started to secrete saliva, her spit slowly stringing down from her mouth closer to his open bite wound.

Amity shot her eyes open at Luz's voice before looking utterly disgusted at the sight as the hunter panicked, dropping Luz, kicking her away toward the witch in a quick attempt to get the human away from him, Luz wheezed as Amity crawled over to the breathless girl, her expression holding nothing but worry. Bronx quickly corrected himself as he pulled his sleeve back down, "Smart move but I wonder how much human venom will sell for," he growled as he swung his weapon above them in an attempt to terrify them earning surprised yelps from both girls.

Luz swallowed dryly as she felt pale just looking at the wendigo themed hunter but stood up nonetheless as she took a defensive stance over Amity. Even though she was absolutely terrified, she would do anything to protect the green-haired witch even if that meant staring death in the face.

Bronx went to spin his weapon to the scythe side but it gave Luz just enough time to shove her hand in her pocket, pulling out the cards that held her glyphs. She didn't know which ones she was grabbing but the rest tumbled out of her pocket as they scattered across the forest floor. Luz just squeezed the glyphs in her hand, activating them, unsure of what ones it was. Luz threw the balled glyphs as they burst into fire and light mid-throw. It blinded Luz and the attacker but the human was able to launch forward blindly as she grabbed at the hunter's weapon, in an attempt to disarm him.

They struggled for it as Luz tried her damndest to get the weapon away from him, her knuckles turning white as it was a dangerous tug-of-war for life or death. "I'm more than surprised that you are fighting back, I've never encountered a creature that could overcome the boogeyman's effect, not even a Slitherbeast!" Luz didn't give him the satisfaction of replying as she pushed the weapon forward in hopes to get close enough to kick him. Bronx didn't expect a sudden push forward as it caught him off balance allowing Luz to give a swift kick to his groin.

The hunter released his hold as he dropped to his knees in pain. Luz threw the halberd-scythe as far as she could to the side before rushing toward Amity who was watching the whole endeavor in complete shock.

Amity didn't realize Luz was talking to her until she felt herself being lifted off the ground, her instinct was to wrap her arms around Luz's neck for balance as she rested her head on the human's shoulder. Luz started running carrying the injured witch in her arms. She ran for a few minutes before Amity finally spoke. "Aren't you tired? Doesn't it hurt carrying me with your arm? Are Humans actually venomous? How did you overcome the amulet's effect?"

Luz blinked at the sudden bumbard of questions coming from the green-haired witch. "yes, kinda, no, you," She breathlessly answered the witch's questions as she looked down at Amity's leg. "Your blood is darker than mine," She commented as she turned her run into a brisk walk as she tried to catch her breath.

"Your blood is lighter than mine," Amity replied as she stared at Luz's injured arm, a weird need to touch it but she resisted.

"I didn't know witches' blood was more of a super dark purple color."

"Is that bad?"

"No-no! It's just interesting is all! makes you even more unique," she stated as she fixed her hold on Amity slightly as she gave a tired huff. Luz's breath was close enough to tickle the witch's ear as she felt the warmth, causing Amity to blush slightly at the closeness.

"I guess yours is interesting too," Amity mumbled into Luz's shirt causing the human to smile. It was awkward to compliment someone's blood color but she wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations:
> 
> Estás bien, es solo paranoia hablando = You're alright it's just paranoia talking
> 
> ¡¿Que demonios?! = What the hell!?
> 
> Matona = Bully


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations are at the end and comments are appreciated!

"Hey Luz! I see you have the mean witch girl with you, hoot hoot," The door exclaimed with a high pitched voice, earning a glare from the human.

"Just let me in Hooty, I don't have time for this right now." Luz grumbled.

Hooty just hummed as he stretched slightly, tilting his head downward. "Well, you didn't listen to my experience with the bugs I encountered so.."

Luz just groaned as she shifted her hold slightly, her arms were gradually getting more tired trying to carry the girl as her own injury wasn't helping matters either.

Luz peered down at Amity who was resting her head against the girl's shoulder but looking as peeved as the human was at the talking door.

"Listen up you talking owl tube-" Amity wasn't able to continue her threat when the door slammed open.

"OWW, That hurt hoot hoot!" Hooty grumbled as his face was pressed into the wall as cracks were peeking out under his squished form.

"Who are you talking too-" Eda stopped mid speech as her eyes landed on the two injured girls before her, the owl lady's facial features changing into worry. "Jeez kid what did you get into now?" She rushed forward to help but Luz refused to hand Amity over as she walked forward into the house.

"It was that hunter I told you about. You know, the one you said I was being paranoid about.." Luz snapped as Eda's ears dropped slightly, her expression holding guilt.

"I'm sorry Luz, I should've taken it more seriously. My experiences aren't the same as yours.. "

Luz sighed as she rested Amity onto the couch, her muscles finally feeling relief. "I forgive you, but you can make up for it by helping me stop him."

"You don't even need to ask kiddo," she replied rufling up Luz's hair. Eda's smile fell slightly at the sight of the human's left arm. "Are you okay? What happened? Give me a play by play," she started to question trying to hide her worry in her voice.

Luz started to explain what happened during the walk from school and in the woods in as much detail as she could remember, Amity occasionally piped in to help with any parts Luz missed. Eda nodded her expression contorting into something Luz could only guess as anger but knew it wasn't towards her nor Amity.

"Who was at the door?" a high pitched male voice squeaked. A small black figure turned the corner wearing a baby blue towel around their torso, rubber duck in hand. King stood dripping wet on the wooden floor as he looked around the room before his eyes landed on Luz, noticing the blood on her arm before smelling the iron odor emitting from the wound. King dropped his bath toy while he sprinted toward her, his arms outstretched, his towel being discarded onto the floor. "Luz!" He shouted, drawing out her name as he left wet pawprints on the wooden floor boards. "What happened? Who hurt my human?! I-I will smite them!" He barked as she climbed onto the arm of the couch. "They even hurt the cupcake-smasher too? Those fiends!" Amity frowned at the comment as King shook his tiny fist, his wet fur flung water causing everyone to flinch away.

"Can you go get bandages from the bathroom King?" Eda asked as the demon nodded and ran on all fours toward the direction he came from.

Luz sat on the other end of the couch as she looked at Amity. The witch had her arms crossed with an unreadable expression causing Luz to frown. "Does it hurt?"

Amity perked at Luz's words, turning her attention toward the girl. She saw the human carrying concern on her face as she had her hand lifted, like she wanted to reach out but was hesitant. "A little but I probably won't die from it though," she finally replied, seeing Luz give a small smile.

"Hey Eda, don't you know healing magic?" Luz questioned, her attention shifting from Amity to the older witch.

"The only magic I didn't learn is what we need right now isn't it? Sorry kid, I never saw a use for it since you know," She gestured to herself slightly as an indication to why, Luz understood as Amity only looked confused to what she was implying. "What is taking you so long King?" Eda shouted, placing her hands on her hips. "They are kinda bleeding to death all over my couch!" A high pitched growl could be heard before something breaking rang from upstairs. Luz and Amity gave each other glances before looking at the direction of the stairs as the small dog-like demon bounded down, his arms full of different kinds of bandages and medical equipment. "About time Mr. Wiggles," The older witch walked over helping him carry the small stack he balanced in his paws.

They placed everything on the small coffee table as Luz noticed most of the stuff was from the human world. "You guys have isopropyl?" Luz pointed to the white bottle as everyone gave a questioning look.

"What's that? And no, since you're a human I grabbed things that would probably suit you better than our witch medicine!" King answered before picking up the bottle and handing it to Luz.

"It's a type of alcohol for disinfecting." Luz answered before frowning at the bottle. "Do you guys have anything less..painful?" She questioned as she gave a gentle shake, feeling there was at least a quarter left.

"Whatever is on the table is what we got kiddo," Eda replied kneeling down near the two girls as the words Luz said finally caught up to her ears, "Wait, painful?"

Luz didn't elaborate as Amity observed the table noticing different types and sizes of bandages, bottles, and tubes. She couldn't read the titles from where she sat but didn't even understand what 'isopropyl' was anyway and figured she wouldn't know what they did even if she could read them.

She heard a faint grunt emitting from her left drawing her attention to Luz who was trying to pull up her blood-soaked sleeve.

Luz sighed in defeat, her sleeve was too tight and trying to pull it up was futile. "Hey Eda? Can you like, magically put my sleep wear on? Principal Bump did that with my school uniform once.. Well actually, it was only to change the color but.." Luz started to ramble before Eda spoke.

"Yeah, I can do that kid.. You on the other hand," She pointed to Amity, "I don't know if I can do it for you without giving you something of Luz's.."

"I can do it myself Miss Eda, thanks though," She answered with a faint blush on her face. _Why was she blushing?_

"Good cause this human is pretty short," Eda snorted. Luz was about to make a retort at being called short but Eda spoke again, "Hey Wiggles, go get Luz's clothes."

King was about to give a snappy answer at the nickname but gave a glance up at Luz who held a slight pained expression due to her arm. Deciding to swallow his pride, he trotted toward her closet of a room.

Silence filled the livingroom for what felt like hours until King came back, folded neatly in hands was her sleepwear. "Here," he stretched his arms as high as he could toward Eda as the witch took them.

She spun her finger as a light blue wrapped Luz in a gentle glow as her ruined uniform was replaced with her light gray tank top and purple shorts. Eda griminced at the ruined clothes, feeling the moisture from the bloody sleeve touched the witch's arm. "I'll probably burn this or something," she mumbled, tossing it behind her.

Amity frowned, finally getting a clear look at the poor girl's arm. It wasn't a light cut but it wasn't super deep either. The wound was red around the edges as it still bled slightly due to the cloth being removed. She noticed Luz was trying to hold back a pained look by giving a forced smile, but she knew it probably hurt as much as her thigh was.

"Can you hand me that?" Luz broke the silence as she pointed to the long rectangular object. Eda didn't hesitate to hand her it as Luz mumbled her thanks. Amity watched the human struggle slightly to open the package before small white squares went flying as she ripped it to far open.

Amity grabbed one that landed on her, feeling the soft texture, "What is this?"

"Gauze, but these seem to be the softer kind thankfully," She replied, not looking up and unscrewing the white cap from the Alcohol bottle.

Amity would already change into different clothes but she was kinda interested in what Luz was doing. It seemed Eda and King were too as they watched intently, plus she figured they didn't know how to help.

Luz tipped the white bottle onto the gauze smelling the strong alcohol fumes before placing it back on the table. She gave a shaky breath before tabbing her wound with the damp gauze. "¡Maldita sea, eso me duele!" Luz gave out a pained hiss, as she blinked the tears threatening to fall. Amity's ears lowered at the sound, she wanted to help but she couldn't do much even if she tried. She glanced up at Eda seeing her have the same expression, as King was sitting on the table concerned for the human. 

Luz blinked her tears away as the cut formed white around it as she wordlessly pointed to a bandage wrap. King was the first to grab it before Eda, handing it to her as he examined the wound in the process.

Luz struggled to get it wrapped at first but finally managed to be successful as she wrapped the remaining bandage as the end had velcro, securing it in place. Luz gave a content sigh before looking around the room noticing all the expressions, she didn't even realize she had an audience since she was so caught up in fixing herself up until now. She gave an awkward chuckle before a soft blue glow caught her attention, turning toward Amity she noticed she changed into something more comfortable.

She was wearing a deep muted red tank top with white moons and stars with dark gray shorts. Luz blinked at the witch, her chest swelled slightly as she felt the beginning of butterflies starting to flutter in her stomach. Her love-struck gaze changed when Amity gave a faint hiss as she pulled her shorts up slightly to view the damage. Her cut was slightly worse than Luz's as it was bigger and slightly more deeper but Luz knew it didn't need stitches at least. The light red couch was slowly becoming stained darker but no one cared at the moment. Luz moved closer, knitting her brow at the cut.

"D-do you want me to help you with that?" Luz offered pointing slightly to her bleeding thigh. Amity's eyes darted to her cut and Luz's brown gaze before giving a nod. She noticed the human giving her a thankful smile as she went to reach for the bottle on the table before hesitating. "Can I use this stuff on you? I know it's human medical supplies but I don't _think_ it would kill you," she glanced at Eda who only gave a shrug.

"I mean I drank that, what did you call it, isopropyl? And I'm still walking around!"

"But you also survived getting your head cut off though too.." King said, earning a glare from Eda and a surprised expression from Amity.

"I mean if Luz could use it I don't see why it would kill me," Amity reasoned as she eyed the bottle that was now in Luz's hands.

"Do you want the truth or sugarcoat it?" The latina spoke as she fiddled with a large clean piece of gauze.

"Sugarcoat?" She questioned.

"You know like, it's slightly lying about something bad? I honestly don't know how to word it Amity," Luz tried to explain as she gave a weary smile in the girl's direction.

Amity was silent for a moment, "Truth I guess?"

"This alcohol stuff hurts.." Luz answered honestly pouring some onto the gauze. "I know you're not actually supposed to use isopropyl or even peroxide on open wounds but we don't have any other disinfectant and we did roll around in the dirt so I would rather take slower healing than infection.." Amity didn't understand half of what the human was going on about and she could've guessed it hurt due to Luz's reaction from it. Amity rarely got injured but trusted what Luz was doing since she was talking from experience. That made the witch double take slightly, _did Luz need to patch herself up a lot and alone back in the human world?_

"Thanks for the heads up but how do you know so much about this?" Amity questioned.

Luz didn't answer, instead dodging the question. "You ready?" Amity only frowned as she gave a nod.

She watched as Luz cleaned around the wound trying her best to clean up the dried blood and dirt, the feeling of the cloth was cold but she didn't feel any pain like Luz was talking about. "This doesn't hurt-" she ate her words quicker than she thought as pain shot up her thigh, trying hard not to flinch away. She heard Luz mumbling apologies as she finished dabbing the area before discarding the used gauze as she pointed to a similar bandage wrap on the table, Eda happily obliged handing her the object.

Luz was careful when she wrapped Amity's wound as she did it with the utmost care she could muster. The human smiled at her work as she glanced up at the witch to get her opinion on it.

Amity was impressed by how quickly Luz patched her up as she admired the wrapping. It felt snug but she felt more confident in a weird way.

"Good work kid," Eda said, messing up Luz's hair once more before yawning. "Imma call it a night," she waved before making her way up the stairs to her room as King said his farewells following the witch.

Amity frowned before checking her scroll, noticing twelve new messages, mostly from her siblings and one from Boscha. Her honey eyes peered up noticing the time.

"It's past ten at night!" She exclaimed in surprise, startling the human next to her.

"I didn't realize how late it was, guess running for your life is pretty time consuming huh?" Luz said, trying her best to lighten the mood.

Amity gave a light smile before quickly responding to her messages.

 _'I'm super sorry! I can't say it right now but please cover me? I will explain everything tomorrow I promise Em.'_ She texted out quickly and was astounded to see her sister reply back almost instantly.

 _'Mittens getting into trouble? Is me and Edric's mischief rubbing on our baby sister?'_ Amity scowled at the text before hastily typing out a reply.

_'No, something really bad happened and I can't come home right now, I will figure out a meeting location in the morning.'_

The witch eyed the text bubbles as she waited patiently for her sister's answer. She had a sinking feeling her sister wouldn't cover for her due to all the times she ratted her siblings out onto her parents, causing anxiety to creep up until her scroll gave a small vibration indicating a message.

_'I believe you, I'll cover for you but you owe me one. Where are you staying at right now? I just wanna know you're safe.'_

Amity blinked at the message as she reread it over and over, Emira wasn't gonna tell on her? It felt like a weight was lifted from the witch's shoulders as she replied.

 _'I will do anything! and I'm at the Owl House.'_ Amity answered honestly as her sister only sent a winking face causing the witch's cheeks to turn red as her ear gave a noticeable flick in irritation. ' _It's not like that Emira!'_ she hastily texted but got no reply in return.

"Everything okay?" Luz asked in a hushed voice.

"Y-yeah, everything is good,"Amity replied as Luz gave her a tired smile before yawning. Amity watched the girl stand up from her spot on the couch as she started making her way toward the stairs. "Wait, where are you going?" She said a little too quickly.

Luz stopped to turn at the witch. "Imma grab you a blanket! Sleeping without one can get cold and it just overall sucks." Amity nodded as she watched the human walk away only to appear a few moments later with a messily rolled up blanket under her arm. "Here you go! I made sure I grabbed the best one I could find!" She stated before draping the soft fabric over her. It was very fuzzy and large as her exposed skin felt warmth at the touch, the blanket also smelled a lot like Luz.

Luz sat back down onto the couch on the other end as Amity felt the slight dip at the weight. She watched as Luz fiddled with the bottom of her tank top as she held an expression Amity could only guess was confliction. _What could have the human so conflicted over?_

Luz's mental argument was halted at Amity's voice, "Why don't you get under the blanket too?" She lifted it up as an invitation to its warmth. Luz eyed the fabric for a moment contemplating whether or not she should before inching her way forward until their shoulders bumped.

Neither said anything as both girls blushed at the predicament. The body heat shared between them was surprisingly comfortable as she noticed Luz was being very mindful of her bandaged thigh. Things like this was why she loved Luz. _Wait, not like that kinda love, it was all totally platonical! Yep, it wasn't romantic at all_. _It wasn't cute that Luz was resting her head on Amity's shoulder as she fluttered her lashes in a futile attempt to stay awake, or how she involuntarily snuggled closer to the witch._

Amity's internal dilemma stopped at mumbled words coming from the girl at her side, "Gracias," Luz tiredly slurred as she fell asleep.Amity might not know what the words meant but they brought a smile to the witch's face as she rested her cheek against brunette hair.

  


  
  
Loud knocking startled Amity awake as she blinked the sleep away, trying to get her bearings. She looked around the room before turning toward the comforting pressure on her side noticing Luz. _Wait, Luz?_ Amity watched as the human girl continued to sleep, her chest rising and falling in a calm pattern. The witch smiled at how peaceful the girl looked, her eyes glanced down slightly to her lips noticing them parted slightly with some slight drool. She would've thought that was disgusting but she had the opposite reaction, thinking it was cute. Another loud round of knocking emitted from the door breaking her train-of-thought as Amity heard muffled talking on the other side. Luz stirred as she fluttered her eyes open and yawning, before giving a quiet hum looking up noticing Amity staring back at her.

Luz gave a yelp of surprise as she moved away in a panic, falling off the couch in the process. Amity heard the girl mutter something before sitting up on the floor. "M-morning Amity!" She tried to say in a nonchalant manner but mentally cursed herself for the stutter.

Amity only gave a light wave before pointing at the door, as if on cue the knocking returned.

Luz stood up from the floor giving a stretch, her shirt bunching up slightly in the process before she winced remembering being kicked as she felt the bruise on her ribs. She mumbled something in spanish as she started her trek toward the door.

Luz opened the door before doing a double take at who was there.

"About time you answered! They have been pounding for what felt like hours!" A high pitched voice said, causing Luz to cringe at Hooty's shrill tone.

Luz ignored the owl as she spoke to the person at the door. Amity couldn't hear what was happening and decided to walk over but bared her teeth in pain when she put too much weight on her injured leg, but she eventually got to her destination. Her ears perked up in surprise when she saw it wasn't one person but actually two people.

"Hey Mittens we just wanted to-" Emira stopped when she noticed the bandage peeking out from under Amity's shorts. "What happened? Are you okay? Who hurt our baby sister?!" She went into a slight defensive position before Edric pointed to Luz's arm.

"What happened to you guys?" He spoke, concern written on both the siblings' faces.

Luz and Amity gave each other glances before the witch decided to tell her twins about the hunter and what happened in the woods.

Emira and Edric were surprised as they gave each other looks before enveloping them in a hug. "We are just glad you both are okay," Ed spoke as Amity blushed slightly trying to pull away from the hug.

"Y-you don't have to make a big deal out of it," she mumbled, turning to look at Luz the best she could, noticing the human was enjoying the hug.

When the siblings released from their iron grip they called a hug, they furrowed their brows. "Where is this hunter guy anyway?" Em questioned.

"We lost him and ran here, he is still out there though somewhere.." Luz said gesturing toward the woods. The twins only gave a nod.

"What did the Owl Lady think about all this?" Edric asked.

"Eda felt bad about not listening to me originally and said she would help me but I actually don't know her plan."

As if saying her name summoned her, Eda walked down the stairs wearing only her sleep robe and bunny slippers. "Who are you guys talking to?" She questioned walking over spotting Amity's twins. "Imma guess by the green hair that these are your siblings?" She lazily gestured toward them.

"You're the Owl Lady? I thought you would look, you know, more owly?" Emira said eyeing the witch up and down.

"I get that a lot.." She placed her hands on her hips as she took a more serious expression. "What were you guys talking about though? And how did you guys find this place?"

"We were talking about that hunter who attacked our sister and her girlfriend," Amity turned bright crimson as she sputtered her disagreement but Emira only continued talking with a smirk. "And me and Edric have our ways."

"Ooo~ mysterious.. I like that, you're good in my book." Eda cleared her throat slightly as she leaned against the door frame. "I have an idea to trap this guy and glad you two showed up because imma need an extra pair of hands.."

"What's the plan?" Luz asked.

"Well kid, I'm gonna need you to go get him and bring him back here," She replied, earning a glare from Amity as she crossed her arms.

"Wait wait, after we almost **died** you want Luz to go back out there for what? Set off a trap that probably won't work?"

"Yep sounds about right!" Eda replied to Amity's argument as she rested her arm on Luz's head. "I mean you could go with her if you feel like this fragile human might get hurt."

"Hey, I'm not fragile!" Luz's voice piped up but was silenced when Eda ruffled her already unkempt hair.

Amity furrowed her brows, glancing at the girl's bandaged arm. "I think the smartest choice is if I went with Luz.." She noticed everyone's expressions before correcting her decision slightly, "Safety in numbers and all!"

"Yeah totally," Emira said before pointing to her leg, "Won't that put a damper on a few things?"

Amity looked down as she frowned slightly, she forgot her leg wasn't in any running condition. "What about Viney?" Luz questioned earning quizzical glares from all of them. "She knows healing magic, has the fish hook in her ear?" Everyone gave a shake of their heads as Luz groaned slightly. "She is also in beast-keeping, is the one with the griffin, puddles?"

Emira perked up, "Oh, her!" she exclaimed, "I didn't realize her name was Viney."

"Do you know where we can find her?" Luz questioned.

"I always see her hanging around the school with her griffin even after school and weekends.."

"Sounds like you know a lot about her for not knowing her name," Edric nudged his sister as a blush faintly painted her cheeks.

"W-what? No I just," She groaned, "I just **_see_** her around there.."

Amity grinned at the teasing her sister was getting but changed to her deadpan expression a moment later. "What are we waiting for?" Amity spoke, "The sooner we get fixed up the sooner this creepy hunter guy is put in jail."

Everyone agreed with Amity as the blight siblings and human started their trek toward the Hexside school of magic and demonics as Eda stood at the doorway before speaking out loud, "Hey kids, don't you wanna get dressed?" The small group stopped as Amity and Luz looked at each other as realisation set in.

"That would be smart!" Luz replied jogging back toward the Owl House, getting changed into her signature outfit as Amity only used magic to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is only one chapter left! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Spanish Translations:
> 
> ¡Maldita sea, eso me duele! = Damn, that hurts!
> 
> Gracias = thanks


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! comments are always appreciated.

The walk wouldn't bother anyone but with each step Amity took her leg retaliated with pain that grew worse and worse and they weren't even out of the woods yet, literally. She let a faint involuntary whimper slip from her lips catching Luz's attention, the human girl furrowed her brows before slowing down to walk beside the witch.

"Are you okay?" She asked, noticing the limp Amity tried to hide.

"Why would you ask? I'm totally fine," She winced when another shot of pain emitted from the wound.

"Sure looks like it, Amity.." Luz walked ahead slightly before stopping in front of the witch causing the girl to also halt in her tracks. "Here-" Luz bent over slightly as she showed her back to Amity, "-Hop on, I'll carry you!"

Amity lifted a brow "What?"

"Climb on my back."

"How does that help carry me?"

"It's called a piggyback, just put your legs in the hoops of my arms and hang on to my shoulders."

Amity looked up noticing her siblings were far ahead but stopped as they saw both girls weren't near, they were out of earshot but not out of view.

"I think I'm-"

"Amity, I will carry you bridal style if you don't."

The witch blinked at Luz cutting her off before sighing and accepting the 'piggyback' ride. Luz smiled before straightening her posture slightly as she adjusted her hold before walking forward. Luz was surprised how light Amity was, she was light running away from the hunter but she didn't realize just _how_ lightweight the witch actually was.

Amity blushed at the hold but tried to not think too much of it.

"Awe, look at our little sister!" Emira said when they got closer.

"How strong are you Luz? I sometimes struggle to pick up her but you're acting like she is nothing!" Edric asked in amazement. The human only gave a shrug the best she could as Amity looked embarrassed, hiding her face in Luz's shoulder only earning grins from the twins.

They continued walking as the siblings carried on their conversation. Luz would try to start her own with Amity if only said witch wasn't breathing so close to her ear and neck sending shivers down the human's spine as she fought to show no flustered expression at the warm breath.

"Am I heavy for you?" Amity questioned as she shifted her head from Luz's shoulder as the human felt relief but also disappointment at the movement.

"Surprisingly no, you're like carrying my backpack."

Amity hummed as she pondered the answer.

 _Luz didn't look super muscular so how is she carrying her without breaking a sweat? Are humans just naturally more physical fit? Logically it would kinda make sense to Amity, if humans can't perform magic maybe they are just better physically?_

Amity's thoughts wondered until the gentle sway of movement stopped causing her to blink at her surroundings. The Hexside school stood proudly in front of the small group before Emira took a different path going around the school to the beast track.

"You look like you know the way by heart Emira," Amity said, starting her tease toward her sister. She would never go above and beyond on the teasing like the twins do to her, but she still liked seeing a flustered expression her sister held.

"I just know all the track classroom locations is all, Amity!" But her words had the opposite effect as the siblings smirked at the obvious crush Emira had. Luz was just oblivious to what was happening as she studied the dirt path and her surroundings.

As they rounded the corner Viney was there but also struggling to bathe her griffin as it jumped around her, flinging water everywhere on the poor witch.

"Hey Viney!" Luz yelled, startling the fish-hooked girl by her voice.

"Hey Luz! What's up?" She dropped the washcloth in her hand into a bucket of water before walking over. Viney eyed the small group noticing Luz was carrying Amity on her back, "What's wrong?" She took more of a serious expression as she glanced over at the Blight twins. Emira was trying her best to hide a blush while Edric just waved.

"We were wondering if you could heal Amity? Long story short we were attacked and her leg got cut up."

Viney's eyes drifted down to her legs but couldn't see anything due to the tight purple leggings. The witch hummed before gesturing for them to follow. "Let me have a look."

Luz followed Viney over to a bench that faced in the direction of the grudgby court but the ground was empty leaving the group alone. Luz let Amity down off her back as she sat down on the bench, from sitting for so long Amity swore her legs felt numb. 

"Can you change into shorts or something? Or you could just pull your leggings down I don't mind," Viney gestured toward Amity as the witch blushed, spinning her finger, her leggings changing into sleep shorts. "Perfect, lets see what we have here.." Amity lifted her shorts slightly to show the neatly wrapped bandage around her thigh, the bandage looked clean on the outside. Viney gave a hum as she turned to Luz who was standing beside the bench. "Never seen something like this. Did you do this?"

"Yeah, no one knew healing magic so I did my own human technique!" Luz replied, giving finger guns.

Viney kneeled down before peering up at Amity silently asking for permission to continue. Amity gave a nod allowing the witch to start unravelling the bandage, it didn't hurt until it got to the last wrap. Viney slowed down as she carefully peeled back the bandage as it was slightly painted with dark purple dried blood, the wound itself wasn't bleeding anymore but still was very tender. "It doesn't look as bad as I thought it would," Viney spoke, dropping the used bandage wrap onto the ground.

"Looks better than yesterday that's for sure," Luz muttered as Amity's siblings leaned closer to see, Edric was admiring the wound while Emira looked concerned.

"Is that what you meant when you said something bad happened.." Emira mumbled her ears lowering.

"Well, I'll get you fixed up in a second flat!" She smiled while creating a dark blue circle above the wound. Amity felt comforting warmth spread around the area before it was washed away in a blink.

"Wow that's awesome! It looks like nothing ever happened, it didn't even leave a scar!" Luz gushed. "Magic is so cool!"

Viney's smile grew at the reaction before standing back up and catching a small glance at Luz's arm. "You got hurt too?" She reached forward but Luz only took a step back.

"Yeah but not as badly, I'm fine honestly."

"I can heal it for you even if it is only a small cut Luz."

"I know but I-" She frowned slightly, "I kinda want it to scar."

Viney and Amity were slightly taken aback. "Why?" They say in unison startling Luz by how much of insync they were in. 

"I think scars are cool and they have awesome stories to tell too!" She studied their expressions before leaning against the Hexside school's wall and removing her left shoe revealing a thin scar along the top of her foot. "This scar I got from a cooking accident and I got this one-" She pointed to her calf on the same leg, "-From falling off a tree!" I know they aren't as cool as being chased for sport by a crazed lunatic but.."

"Witches can have scars too but most people get them healed away, I've never actually, you know, saw someone with scars.." Amity spoke as Luz put her shoe back on.

"Why do you like scars? Don't you want them gone?" Edric questioned.

"Even if you offered that to me I would still decline. It's hard to explain I guess?" Everyone nodded in understanding even if most didn't actually understand.

"Well, if that is all you guys needed I need to get back to cleaning Puddles," Viney said, turning around to see said griffin rolling in a mud puddle as the witch groaned, muttering something under her breath.

"Well, me and Edric are gonna head back to the Owl House to help with that trap! Don't get too distracted you two," Emira gave a wink toward Amity who started to become red before making a retort about her and Viney earning the same expression.

"Distracted huh Emira?" Edric nudged her before dragging her away toward the Owl House, "See you later Mittens!" 

  


  
  
  
They spent hours at the market as they tried to be as open as possible in hopes of getting Bronx's attention to no avail.

"Ugh, at one point he wouldn't leave you alone and now he won't even show!" Amity grumbled, brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Do you think he knows?"

Amity shook her head, "I don't believe he would cause if he was anywhere near the Owl House we would know."

"Yeah you're right, I'm like a weird creepy hunter detector!" Luz exclaimed making beeping noises as Amity let a small chuckle escape her lips. "Beep, beep, beep, no hunter detected," She said with a robotic voice. "But I do detect something else!" She pointed her finger at nothing in particular as her beeping noises grew louder the closer she moved it toward Amity, "I detect a cut-" The sound of her stomach growling cut her off. "Man I'm hungry.."

Amity wanted to know what Luz was about to say but just cleared her throat instead. "We haven't eaten yet today Luz."

"That would explain it," Her stomach gave another invonitary grumble in a demand for food as Luz furrowed her brows. "I don't have any snails on me.."

"It's okay Luz, I can buy us something-"

"Amity is that you?" A voice shouted causing both girls to look for the source and spotting purple hair in the crowd.

"Oh no.." Amity muttered as she crossed her arms, her ears lowering slightly in annoyance.

Boscha walked over holding some sort of shopping bag on her shoulder. "Hey Amity! What are you doing here? I thought you had to study or something?" She questioned before her gaze shifted toward the human as her tone of voice changed from happy to aggravation, "What is she doing here? Is she bothering you? I can help with that," She casted a small purple flame in her hand as Luz took a step back at the threat but Amity stepped in between.

"I did, just wanted a break, and put that away," Amity barked slapping Boscha's hand away, distinguishing the flame.

The witch frowned at the reaction, "Why are you hanging out with.. It?" Boscha pointed at Luz.

"I'm not an 'it' Boscha!" Luz snapped from behind Amity.

"Sorry, my bad, Human.." Luz just frowned.

"Boscha can you leave? I'm kinda doing something at the moment.." Amity declared, as the witch gripped her bag straps with a huff.

"What happened to you? You used to be super cool, now look at you.." Boscha turned around and walked away as she muttered something under her breath.

Amity growled slightly grabbing Luz's hand startling the girl at the sudden touch as the witch pulled her along in a different direction. "Let's go Luz."

They walked over to the food stands and restaurants as they admired the many options as the diverse kinds of smells invaded Luz's nose, the aroma didn't help with her hunger though as her stomach rumbled. "Everything smells so good," Luz muttered as they stopped at an open stall. He was selling sweets, the baker had a small stand that held what looked like muffins to Luz. Her mouth started to water at the sweet scent that emitted from them. "What are those?" She pointed as Amity answered.

"They are called guffins," Luz admired them as her eyes sparkled. "You want one?"

Luz snapped out of her hungered daze, "I don't want you to spend any money on me, honestly-"

"Two of your guffins please," Amity ignored Luz's attempt at being selfless as she bought one anyway. "Here, you don't have to worry about me and my money. I come from a rich family, remember?"

"I-I know it's just I think it's rude to take people's money," Luz took the offered guffin as the smell caused Luz to drool slightly.

Amity grimaced slightly at the drool but didn't say anything as she took a bite from her food, Luz followed suit as the taste was exactly like a blueberry muffin. She couldn't control her hunger as she scarfed it leaving only the wrapper left. Amity's eyes widened slightly as she peered at her guffin, she wasn't even halfway done with hers. Luz gave a sheepish smile as Amity rolled her eyes, continuing their walk.

Luz viewed their surroundings as she read the signs while she hummed a soft tone. Amity was focused on her guffin deep in thought, but that was broken when she felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. Her attention drifted from the food in hand to their still interlocked hands as her eyes widened. The sight caused Amity to start blushing as she studied their conjoined hands, Luz's hand was slightly bigger than hers and faintly calloused on her fingertips, as it took a lot of Amity's willpower to not drag her thumb across the latina's knuckles. The witch thought this would be awkward or uncomfortable but it was actually the opposite, it felt right like this was normal, like their hands were meant to be as if Luz's hand was the final puzzle piece. Amity felt the tips of her ears heat up as the blush grew worse.

_This is fine! You're just holding hands, nothing to worry about. It's not like Luz will hate you or anything right? It's Luz, cute optimistic Luz._

"You okay Amity? You look like you feel unwell," Luz spoke as Amity lifted her focus from their hands to Luz, locking eyes with the human's concerned chocolate gaze.

"Umm, y-yeah, totally! I'm feeling amazing! W-why ask?" Amity stuttered as she gave a light chuckle as Luz just narrowed her eyes slightly as the witch felt a bead of sweat start to form at the girl's intense look.

"I'm just checking in on you is all," Luz gave a gentle smile before it fell in an instant. Amity knew that look as she started to look around. "I-I think he's finally here."

"I don't see him-" She stopped her words when her eyes landed on the hunter. He was trying to blend into the crowd but his cracked skull mask stook out like a sore thumb. Amity felt Luz tighten her grip on her hand as they stopped walking. They watched Bronx intensely, neither moving. "Luz, it will be over soon I just need you to keep calm the best you can, okay? Can you do that?" She whispered as Luz gave a dry swallow, nodding.

They stood there watching for their target to make the first move but the longer they standed the more panicked Luz got. Amity knew it wasn't the girl's fault as a swell in her chest grew in pity for her, Amity gave a compassionate squeeze to let Luz know she wasn't going anywhere.

What felt like hours Bronx finally moved forward toward the girls. Amity decided it would be the perfect time to start walking toward the Owl House, gently pulling Luz along as they made sure he was following like according to plan.

He kept his distance the whole time they were in Bonesborough but when they broke off the market and down a dirt path that is when Amity heard the quicker breathing pattern from Luz. Not someone who makes the same mistake twice, Amity knew he was advancing. She looked over at Luz who was fixated on the ground, Amity's ears lowered at the sight as she opened her mouth to speak, "Luz-" She could only mutter the human's name before being kicked to the ground forcefully as Luz was being grabbed causing them to lose each others grip of their hands. "Luz!" She yelped in surprise as she went to lift herself off the ground.

Luz tried to muster a growl as she thrashed in his grip. "Pathetic," Bronx sneered. Luz swallowed the creeping panic attack as she decided to try the impossible. With every thrash she did she tried grabbing the amulet but it felt like something in the back of her mind was forbidding it. She closed her eyes and tried one last attempt, as she was actually able to grab his amulet ripping it off his neck with force, the black leather strap snapping in half.

Almost in an instant the Boogeyman's effect disappeared as she felt her courage coming back fullforce. The hunter gave a low growl as he lifted Luz up closer to his eye level, Bronx gave a low chuckle, "You are impressive but do you really think-" he couldn't finish his sentence as a purple blur tackled him causing both to fall onto the dirt path.

Luz felt a pair of hands drag her away from Bronx but didn't get far, "Why are you so heavy?" Amity whispered to herself as Luz blinked the dizziness away noticing an abomination pinning the hunter the best it could as it gave strained groans in protest to the Hunter's fighting.

Luz finally got her footing as she stood up quickly as they started to run toward their destination. They heard a deep yell of anger before the sound of the abomination dying. "Goodbye sentient oobleck, you served us well.." Luz said as she gave a small salute mid-run.

"You're not panicking anymore!" Amity exclaimed as she watched Luz open her fist revealing the necklace. Amity gave a surprised expression, she never heard of anyone brave enough to fight the boogeyman's effect.

Luz peered behind her noticing the hunter positioning his weapon to throw it. Her stomach dropped at the sight as she grabbed Amity, pushing her forcefully into the treeline. The witch was about to make a retort when she saw the weapon wiz by down the path. "T-thanks," she stammered out as Luz only waved it off.

They ran back out onto the path continuing their trek as they sprinted. Amity's ears perked up as heavy footsteps chased behind, the sound intensifying their adrenaline as they willed their feet to move faster, their hearts pounding with each step.

Rounding a corner, the Owl House stood proudly in the distance. "Get back here!" The hunter shouted but both females ignored it as they kept running.

Upon coming to the clearing in front of the house Luz and Amity didn't see anyone but the human noticed small mounds in the dirt, she had to stop the witch from running into one of the set traps. Amity gave a confused look as Luz pointed toward the millions of small mounds on the ground. They took careful steps to avoid the traps but only got halfway through before the hunter showed up. He gave a low chuckle, "I have you right where I want-" A blast of ice emitted from the ground, encasing him all the way up to his neck. He let out a yelp in surprise as both girls looked at their chaser, letting out a breath of relief.

"Haha! Yes my traps worked!" A voice shouted startling Luz and Amity as they spun on their heels at the source. Eda came out of the treeline with King, Emira, and Edric close by. The older witch twirled her finger dispelling the remaining mounds of dirt. "Pity only one went off though."

"All our time setting this up was wasted.." Edric murmured watching Eda dispel the remaining traps.

Luz gave a smile that grew from ear to ear as she hugged Amity, picking her up and spinning her around. "We did it, we did it!" she cheered, before Amity realized what was happening, soft lips were smashed against hers. It only lasted a moment but when Luz pulled away Amity could still feel the tingling on her lips from it. Her cheeks became crimson red as Luz had a light dusting of a blush. Luz glanced around at her surroundings noticing Eda giving her a thumbs up as king copied her. The Blight twins gave each other knowing glances as smirks were plastered on their face while Amity looked like a blushing mess. Luz gave a sheepish smile as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Adrenaline, am I right?" She gave awkward finger guns as the Blight twins started laughing causing Amity to turn even more red than she thought was possible, giving a groan in embarrassment.

 _Luz just kissed me, Luz just kissed me, Luz just kissed me._ Amity's mental state was a broken record at the moment as it raced with other thoughts.

Eda walks over to the hunter before propping one arm on her hip. "So, you're the guy who has been terrorizing my kid?" She glared daggers at the hunter who just continued to struggle in the ice as he spat slurs toward her.

"Hey Eda, I have his necklace," Luz walked next to her mentor, handing the amulet. Eda eyed it as she grinned at the sight.

"This yours?" She dangled it slightly in her hand before putting it on (well tying it due to the leather clasp being broken), watching Bronx stop struggling as his body language changed into panic. "Don't like that do you buddy?" She snorts before calling King over and placing the necklace on him instead.

The amulet was a little big as the bottom dragged slightly across the dirt but it still was good enough for the magical effect to work. Watching the hunter get a taste of his own medicine made King beam with excitement, "Tremble before me weakling!" he shouted as he pointed a claw at his target.

Eda chuckled at the demon's antics before turning toward the two females. "Welp, I will take care of him. You guys go do, whatever teens do nowadays," She made a shooing motion with her hand toward the group as they went about what they wanted to do for the rest of the evening.

  


  
  
  
Monday, everyone's least favorite day of the week. The Hexside school's hallways held students who walked sluggish and tiredly, but Luz was the opposite. She walked with a skip as a smile was plastered on her face, she greeted everyone in the hallway with a chipper attitude but only got groggy replies back.

"Hey Willow! Hey Gus!" She waved at them as they stopped their conversation near their lockers to see Luz.

"Morning Luz," Willow smiled before giving a yawn. "You seem pretty energetic for a Monday.." Gus nodded his agreement.

"It's a long story but-" Shouting drowned Luz's reply as the group looked over at where the argueing was coming from.

The first thing Luz noticed was mint-green hair before realizing it was Amity who was shouting. She crept forward to see Amity was yelling at Boscha.

Amity had her ears pinned as far as they could go to her skull as her face was painted red with anger. "How dare you Boscha! Acting like a child and for what? To feel better about being a bully? You took it too far!" Her index finger was shoved into the 3-eyed witch's chest as Amity's jaw was clenched, baring fangs.

"If you were in my shoes you would've done the same!" Boscha barked, her eyes narrowing toward Amity.

"No I wouldn't, I would never stoop as low as you!"

Luz walked closer, her brows knitted, she felt anger bubbling in her chest as she balled her hands into a fist. 

"If you're gonna destroy your social life let me help with that," Amity gave a confused look before Boscha looked down at her painted nails continuing her threat, "I'll tell the whole school about the kiss, even your parents." She lowered her voice but it was loud enough for Luz.

"H-how did you know abou-"

"HEY!" Luz shouted so loudly it echoed down the hallways as everyone went silent. She advanced forward until she was between Boscha and Amity, She was fuming to the point that if Luz was a cartoon character steam would be coming out of her ears. "It's one thing to mess with me to the point of almost basically killing me, but I swear to god Boscha if you continue on with your threat you will really know what a human like me will do! And I'm sure you don't wanna find out.." Luz had so much venom in her voice that the purple-haired witch was actually intimidated. Her ears lowered as she took a step back, eyes wide. Luz took a step forward, her chest puffed out slightly. Amity was slightly shocked as she was trying to figure out where the human even came from and she would admit she didn't realise Luz could be so intimidating when she wanted to be.

"I-" Boscha decided not to finish her sentence as she mumbled under her breath before walking away.

Luz watched her before releasing a breath she didn't realize she was holding as she relaxed her shoulders.

"You didn't have to do that you know," Amity's voice whispered behind her as Luz turned to look at the witch.

"I had every reason to do that Amity, I can't stand a matona!" She threw up her hands as Amity gave a light smile, her ears going into a more relaxed position.

"Thank you Luz."

"You don't need to thank me Amity, I'm just glad she didn't actually hurt you." Luz hugged the witch startling her before she reluctantly hugged back.

Amity frowned slightly, if Boscha was willing to put Luz's life on the line then what's to say she won't go with her threat? The girl is stubborn and will do _anything_ to get her way. Amity pulled away from the hug not wanting to draw too much attention to herself as she patted the wrinkles from her school uniform away. She peered up at Luz who wore a smile from ear to ear as she bounced on the balls of her feet. The cute excited gesture caused Amity to blush slightly before she looked away. "Well, I need to get to class. See you later Luz," She spoke quickly before speed walking away.

Luz waved goodbye at the witch, oblivious to see the obvious crush Amity had on the human girl. "See you later!"

  
  
Amity couldn't focus in class as her head was racing with thoughts.

_Did Luz like her back? Did that kiss mean anything? Is kissing different in the human world? She said it was just the adrenaline but?_

"Miss Amity," The abomination teacher said, startling the witch out of her inner dilemma.

"Yes sir?" She replied as she forced herself to have a steady voice.

"Are you feeling well? You seem to be struggling with your abomination," He pointed to the very deformed blob with his ruler as Amity gave a dry swallow.

"I'm fine sir," She fixed her mistake with ease as he gave a hum before continuing.

This was going to be a long day... 

**Fin?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It was quite a journey huh? Thank you for the comments! We were so excited to finish this/publish it. This is the first fanfic we have completed to 100% and we are so glad you got to experience this with us! I hope to see you guys in other fanfics we will write! Remember, stay positive and you are gorgeous! 
> 
> Spanish Translations:
> 
> Matona = bully

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Remember, stay positive and you are gorgeous!  
> *Awkward finger guns* 
> 
> (P.S if you have any questions feel free to comment!)
> 
> Special thanks to Rainbowjeff who helped us with the image problem :)
> 
> Writers: I_Write_Useless_Fanfics and Okarai12


End file.
